


I’ve Been Waiting For You

by weissisms (edgeworthtbh)



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, but it's canon so it's fine, major character death temporarily, not sure how to tag migas bc there were no tags for him oof, pov will switch around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeworthtbh/pseuds/weissisms
Summary: After the video feed cut, Miguel turned away and walked off, struggling to keep it all together, but he can hear the murmurs as he walked, the sniffles and soft cries. Eventually, it broke him and he found himself collapsing to his knees, hands curled tightly as he wept.





	I’ve Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> gen:LOCK has my soul, and I'm not even sorry. Even more so, Chase x Migas also has my soul. So. I wrote this. Have fun ;)

When he saw the crash, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He had hoped Chase would get out, that he would, by some miracle, live, but judging by how the ESD affected his plane on the way down, everyone knew he wasn’t coming out of that alive.

 

Miguel clenched one of his hands, breaking whatever it was he had in his grip. His heart felt like it was going to explode, the tears ready to fall. They lost so many people today already, but the loss of Chase hurt most of all. Chase was a good friend to everyone, he was their shining beam of light and hope, he knew how to bring out a smile on anyone’s face if they were feeling down. With his jokes, with his singing, with his smiles, he brought joy to everyone around him.

 

The ache in Miguel’s heart intensified and he felt his lungs constrict. He could already feel the hollow gap that Chase left behind, and it was taking everything in his power to not break down on the spot, but god did it hurt.

 

After the video feed cut, Miguel turned away and walked off, struggling to keep it all together, but he can hear the murmurs as he walked, the sniffles and soft cries. Eventually, it broke him and he found himself collapsing to his knees, hands curled tightly as he wept. His shoulders shook, his crying turning into painful sobs, curled hands lifting to rest against his chest as the pain squeezed and tightened around his heart.

 

It was agonizing, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know how long he sat there, crying to himself, until he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to find Jodie and Leon, equally upset at the loss of their friend. Miguel didn’t know when they got back, but he didn’t question it. Instead, he leaned into Leon’s touch, the pair sinking to their knees on either side of him.

 

“I miss him, man.” The engineer managed to utter out in the midst of his sobbing, Leon squeezing his shoulder.

 

“So do we.” He replied. He wasn’t one that cried, but he couldn’t deny the pain that came from losing their best friend.

 

Together, they sat there, grieving over the loss of Chase. Soon, Miranda joined the party, dropping to her knees with them, the four of them clutching each other close. It all hurt so deeply, everything felt bleak and dark without him. While he died a hero, it tore them all apart…

 

-Four Years Later-

 

While everyone else seemed to have moved on with their lives, Miguel still struggled at times. He avoided the main hall as much as he could, tried to avoid Chase’s picture on the wall, but there were moments where he had no choice but to pass through. He fought it each time, but failed, gaze darting over to the picture despite his best wishes. Every time he glanced at it, he felt the pain well back up, he felt the agony crawl from his chest up into his throat and he wondered if that was what it felt like to be swarmed by Union nanotech. He felt like he was being eaten alive and torn apart from the inside out. It hurt, god it hurt so much. He couldn’t move past it, no matter how hard he tried. He was afraid to...

 

Everyone came back after the mission, frazzled and confused. Miguel hung around in the back of the room, watching as Miranda and Leon demanded answers about the apparent new mechs. Once everyone was quieted down enough, the Colonel gestured to Dr. Weller’s side, and the mechanic couldn’t believe his eyes as a familiar body mixed into the room with them.

 

Chase’s body finished filling out, a small smile on his face as he greeted them. Miguel’s heart pounded loudly in his ears, loud enough that he was sure everyone could hear it, but then Chase let out a ‘you look like you’ve seen a ghost’ and the room erupted into murmurs and gasps. Miguel gripped onto the stand he was resting on, the Colonel rolling her eyes at Chase.

 

He couldn’t believe it. He was here, he was alive, he was okay. All the pain and torment he endured these past four years melted off his back and he wanted to weep in relief. Thank god… Thank god Chase was okay.

 

Once the explanations about the gen:LOCK program were wrapped up, Miguel immediately followed Yasamin, his friend’s teammate, to the lab where the ESU would be staying. He called out to Chase in excitement as he half-jogged into the lab, chocolate hues darting around to see if he would spot him.

 

Yasamin gestured for him to continue in, and he nodded, heading further into the room, only to slow down when he saw his friend floating in a tank, half his body missing. God, he didn’t think he was in this bad of a shape. He assumed recovery had involved a bed, and… well… a body, not a tank and a million wires.

 

Miguel swallowed thickly as he approached, heart squeezing in agony as the pain seeped back in. It hurt to see Chase like this, his current state showed him just how badly the crash had been. No wonder it had taken four years, Chase was barely surviving.

 

“Hey… Chase.” He greeted, hoping the heartbreak didn’t sound so obvious in his tone as he stared at the former pilot.

 

“He’s probably still mixed into the briefing room, he should return shortly.” Yasamin told him, Miguel nodding.

 

“Can I…?”  _Have a moment?_  The question hung in the air and she nodded. Taking a deep breath, Miguel walked up to the tank, the pain tightening around him. He stared at Chase, not sure how much more pain he can take, then he finally tore his gaze away to the monitors, tears gathering.

 

“You’re always gonna win the best scar competition, huh? That’s for sure.” He tried to joke, jumping when Chase’s voice came through. He quickly blinked the tears away, grinning sheepishly.

 

“Thanks, amigo.” Chase replied, tilting his head, “not sure I wanted the honor though.”

 

“‘Sup, Chase? You’re looking... good. You uh, lost weight.” Miguel commented, only to freeze when he realized what he said. He was about to apologize when Chase laughed. The sound was like music to his ears, and he found himself laughing along. It was nice to hear that laugh again. It had been too long without it.

 

“‘Sup, Migas?” Chase greeted as he lifted a hand, resting his fist against the tank.

 

Miguel’s heart shattered. He covered it with a smile, his own fist coming up to gently bump the tank where Chase’s hand rested. God, why did this all hurt so much?

 

-

 

After he got the information on the holons, he looked to Chase, and he struggled to keep the tears at bay as their eyes met. “Chase,... it’s good to have you back.”  _I’m glad you’re alive,_ he added in his head, offering a tiny smile before turning away, wanting to leave before the dam broke and he fell apart again.

 

He earned a soft thank you from Dr. Weller, then he left. Once he was completely alone, he let himself succumb to his emotions. While he was happy to see Chase again, the whole situation tore him apart. He knew, in his heart, that Chase wasn’t happy. He could see it in his eyes. Even if he was alive, he wasn’t truly living, and Miguel knew that.

 

He only hoped that one day, Chase would find his happiness.


End file.
